


Warmth

by jokorin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, i wrote this last year but i remembered about it now, i'm sorry i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokorin/pseuds/jokorin
Summary: Winter was being merciless this year but even with that, I felt happy to fall asleep in your warmth that night.





	Warmth

I took a deep breath while your hands were running along my sides. I shivered at some point, your touches so caring and gentle that made my insides burn with love. You looked at me and whispered something that I didn't catch immediately, but after a while I nodded to make you go on.

It didn't take long until I ended up with my back arched while you buried yourself inside of me. My hands were on your back and I dug my nails in your skin every once in awhile, drawing undefined lines and probably ripping your skin. Your movements were slow and you kept leaving kisses on my neck and you marked me as much as you could, until you pressed your forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

I felt your warm breath against my lips and I couldn't resist but to press a kiss on them. The kiss turned to be just a peck though because with a harder thrust I gasped, tilting my head backwards.

“You're so beautiful” you breathed.

A light shade of pink started to expand on my cheeks, until they turned more red than they already were. You knew well how these words affected me, even more during moments like these because even if I didn't see myself the same way as you did, you just showed me how we looked beautiful together, becoming one not only physically because during these moments I felt our hearts connect.

A mewl escaped my lips, followed by some heavy breaths while your hands relocated on my thighs; you massaged them and a shiver made its way along my back, making me arch.

You kept going slow but your thrusts became more accurate, making me lose my sanity and yearning for more. I loved how your hands touched my body on the right spots, how your fingers were slowly adorning my thighs with streaks; I loved how you showered me with so much love and gentleness every time.

“I love you,” I managed to say in a whisper.

A smile appeared on your lips and my heart skipped a beat. I cupped your cheek with my hand, and I noticed just then that I was shaking a bit but I didn't care at that time. I caressed your cheek like it was something precious but I wasn't wrong, because you were the most precious thing to me.

“I love you so much,” I let out after a mewl. You leaned closer to me, your hips suddenly started to move more slowly and I could entirely feel your length moving inside of me. A rather loud moan left my mouth, dissolving into the darkness of the room when your tip brushed against that exact part that made my body shake a bit.

“I love you too Keith, with my whole heart” you said with a hoarse voice, breathing harshly not long after the words left your mouth.

You hid your face between the crook of my neck, your hot and uneven breaths colliding with my skin and it gave me goose bumps. The hand that I put on your cheek moved instinctively in your hair, while the rhythm of your thrusts increased again.

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped from my mouth, your hands kept making invisible lines along my sides and thighs and the grip I had in your hair tightened. You left some bruises on my thighs too, because after that you held them strongly and you moved your hips a little more quickly. You made a slight grunt against my skin, followed by ragged breaths that left not only your mouth but also your nose every once in awhile.

It didn't take me long to come after that though. I convulsed against the sheets, my muscles contracted at the same time as I said your name in a whine. You followed not long after, your hips stilled with a low moan leaving your lips while you released inside of me.

Our fast breaths blended together, when I opened my eyes I saw your deep eyes staring into mine and we stayed like that for a while, waiting for our breaths to become normal again. You removed yourself and I squirmed a bit from being emptied, but I relaxed again the exact moment when I felt your arms around my waist.

You brought me as near you as you could and you left a gentle kiss against my forehead, I smiled tiredly at that and I raised my head to kiss your jaw and then your lips. Our noses touched and I melted between your loving arms.

“You're really my everything, I feel so lucky to have you.” you whispered, your low voice relaxed me so much that I almost fell asleep with only these words.

“I'm the lucky one, Takashi.. You're seriously the best thing I could have ever asked for,” I muttered and placed my head on your chest.

Winter was being merciless this year but even with that, I felt happy to fall asleep in your warmth that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are errors but english isn't my first language, also I just found that after a while and I decided to post it but it's pretty late too so I may have not noticed something. Thank you a lot if someone will read that, because it really means a lot to me and I hope you'll enjoy it! ❤


End file.
